Dents
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Hermione et Rogue se rencontrent dans le couloir après l'incident où les dents de Hermione se sont agrandies. L'action se déroule durant le tome 4.


Bonjour à tous,

je vous présente aujourd'hui ma traduction d'un one-shot que je trouve particulièrement réussi et original.

Il a été écrit par godwit et a pour titre _Teeth,_ vous pouvez par ailleurs trouver le lien vers la version originale dans mes favoris. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée à publier la traduction, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

**Dents**

Elle aurait voulu lui envoyer un sort en pleine figure, disposer de ses dents au hasard sur sa bouche, les faire éclater comme des tasses en porcelaine pour le laisser recracher les fragments sur le sol ou, de préférence sur les Serpentards. Alors, elle se tournerait vers lui, sourirait et le laisserait voir ses nouvelles dents, de taille parfaite, puis il saurait qu'il ne pourrait plus dire de mal à leur sujet. Mais bien sûr, les choses n'étaient pas ainsi. Il ne remarquerait sans doute même pas que quelque chose avait changé.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il se fichait d'elle. Même si une potion parfaitement colorée et de la bonne texture avait exactement la bonne odeur dans son chaudron, il n'y faisait pas attention, ne disant rien, ni avec des mots ni avec l'expression de son visage, qui portait toujours une moue dédaigneuse. Quand il lui rendait ses essais, toujours noté d'un O, il le faisait sans commentaires et, quand il levait les yeux vers la salle de classe et voyait qu'elle était la seule à lever son bras en l'air, vers le plafond des cachots, il soupirait:

"Eh bien, Miss Granger, je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous laisser vous vanter encore une fois."

Cependant, alors qu'elle le voyait maintenant à l'autre bout du couloir, sa robe flottant comme d'habitude autour de lui, une partie d'elle voulait qu'il la remarque, souhaitait qu'il avance et qu'il s'excuse.

Bien sûr, une autre partie d'elle voulait juste être ignorée. Elle allait devoir passer près de lui et elle voulait le faire comme si elle n'était pas affectée, comme si, elle aussi, faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle s'arma de courage alors qu'il s'approchait, mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il regarda dans sa direction et ralentit ses pas.

"Miss Granger."

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant elle, examinant son visage de ses yeux noirs et froids.

"Oui, Professeur Rogue?"

"Comme vous avez précipitamment quitté la classe aujourd'hui, vous avez omis de prendre en note le fait que je veux un essai sur les pires erreurs que l'on puisse faire lors de la préparation d'un antidote," dit-il. "Il doit m'être remis au prochain cours de potions, et je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir vous limiter à deux rouleaux de parchemin, tout au plus, Miss Granger, puisque je n'ai pas une éternité à ma disposition pour noter les essais des étudiants. Je veux aussi être capable de le lire dans avoir besoin d'une loupe."

"Oui, professeur Rogue, bien sûr. Je suis désolée, professeur Rogue."

"Il m'a semblé que vous aviez, en effet, été frappée par un sort, Miss Granger," dit-il. "Je vois qu'il a été correctement inversé."

"Oui, monsieur, Madame Pomfresh a rendu leur normalité à mes dents."

"Il me semble qu'elle a un peu exagéré," ricana-t-il. "Mais bien sûr, vous avez employé le terme "normalité"."

"Alors, vous avez remarqué une différence, monsieur?"

Elle se retint de poser ses mains sur sa bouche alors qu'elle sentait ses joues rougir. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle pensa avoir vu une tâche rouge sur son visage à lui aussi. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, au moins! Si elle ne l'avait pas su d'expérience, ses yeux pouvaient le lui indiquer. Ils étaient plus sombres que jamais. Oh, peut-être même qu'elle allait gagner une retenue!

Mais il ne retira jamais aucun point à sa maison. Il ne dit rien du tout, il la regarda juste froidement. Puis, il se retourna et continua à marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir, ses robes noires flottant autour de lui.


End file.
